Duel of Souls
by PaperFox19
Summary: New decks new rules when a team of duelists invade Duel Academy. The new rules put a stress on the people of Duel Academy. If you lose you not only lose your deck but you lose your soul. A re write of season 3 with some yaoi spice Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Mind Control

Pairing: Jaden/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, and Narutoyaoi4ever these three have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Fic History: Going to give the readers a look into the what and why a fic was created

New Symbol: "-x-" Will now be used for scene breaks in my fics

AN: I didn't get to finish all my goals this week, but we will see how next week goes. Hope you enjoy the fics.

Now for our feature presentation

GX Duel of Souls

New decks new rules when a team of duelists invade Duel Academy. The new rules put a stress on the people of Duel Academy. If you lose you not only lose your deck but you lose your soul.

-/

Chap 1 New Hero Yubel

Jaden was lying in the grass. He had just said his goodbyes to the neo spacians. They had returned home to Neo Space, and Jaden knew he would miss them, but as long as they were happy he was happy. He thought with the Light gone he would be able to relax and have fun with his friends.

Unfortunately this would not be the case. A strange man came to Pegasus and beat him in a duel. Card Designers started going missing and new decks began being made. A card designer known as Marcus Heroshin took a look at these new decks and he felt a sense of evil coming from them.

He went to his card designer friend, and the two did some digging. The man who came to see Pegasus also saw Seto Kaiba. Both were beaten in duels and now they were acting very strangely. Kaiba claimed he was preparing a tournament at duel academy, though from their digging they found there was no such tournament planned until after his loss.

The two got their decks that had been approved before Pegasus's loss, and planned to go to Duel Academy, however when Marcus went to his friend's place to pick him up for the journey his friend was gone and nearly all his decks had been destroyed. Marcus found his friend's safe and found 6 surviving decks. 'What happened here?' He took the decks and went through his friends things. He found a list of schools that were transferring some of their students to duel academy. 'All these big name students it's like their plotting to take out all the strongest students at once.'

'I have to get to duel academy.' He took the earliest flight and headed to the island. However the flight did not go so well as the man who took down Pegasus and Kaiba was on the plane.

"Sorry but you wont be reaching your destination." He revealed a duel disk and something weird happened. A faceless shadow rose up from the ground.

"Shadow Duel begin loser offers up their soul card!" The shadow said and a card appeared in Marcus's hand. It had his picture on it.

"I'm not dueling you I don't know who you are but you are not gonna win."

"It's funny your friend said the same thing, but look what I have here." The man held up a soul card with his friends name and picture on it. "So long as I have this your friend belongs to me."

Marcus felt rage build up in his heart, he felt a pulse coming from one of the decks. 'Your right if I lose here it's over, will you help me out.' The card pulsed again and began to release a powerful light.

The shadow man vanished and the duelist shielded himself from the light.

Marcus grabbed a parachute and jumped from the plane. He wasn't far from Duel Academy and he was able to get there in a short amount of time. 'We have to move fast those dueslists will be here in no time.'

Many of the students were excited to be taking part in the tournament little did they know the cost of the duel. 'There's only one person who will believe me.'

Marcus found Jaden.

"Jaden Yuki?"

"Yeah." Jaden said looking Marcus over. Marcus set a stainless steel case down and opened it up to reveal several decks and a duel disk.

"Jaden I was told you were the one person I could trust with this information. Pegasus and Seto Kaiba have fallen, and various card designers have gone missing, including my friend. The man who caused this has the power of the shadow games and he set this upcoming tournament up." Marcus showed Jaden his soul card. "They were trying to take this from me, and their leader said so long as he has a soul card he owns the person it belongs to."

"What about Chumley?" Jaden asked worried about his own friend.

"He is on vacation with his father. I believe he is safe for now, but if this enemy is not stopped the whole dueling world could fall into shadows." Marcus put the duel disk on his arm. "I believe he used the card designers to make new and more evil decks, each one is strong and made for conquering, your current hero deck will not be able to stand against them."

"What?! I'll show you!" Jaden got his duel disk and put his deck in.

"This deck is yours Jaden, allow me to show you it's power!" The duel began.

Jaden: 4000 Marcus: 4000

"My move." Jaden drew a card. E-Hero Sparkman. "Alright I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman." Sparkman appeared in a swirl of lightning. ATK: 1600 "Then I play 3 cards face down." He set 3 cards down.

"My turn, I play Hero Satellite." A massive Satellite appeared before it launched high above them.

Hero Satellite Field Spell

This card allows you to special summon a Elemental Hero from your deck on each of your turns. This card cannot be destroyed by spell or trap cards so long as you have an E-hero on the field. It cannot be removed even when a new field spell is placed.

"Wow that card is cool!" Jaden said.

"I special summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. Then I summon Elemental Hero Avion." The two heroes appeared on the field. Avion ATK: 1000 Burst Lady ATK: 1200.

"Let me guess now you're gonna use fusion." Jaden said ready to activate a face down card.

"Sorry but no, I have no cards that will allow me to fuse any of the heroes." Marcus said truthfully. "I plan to give the E-Heroes back their powers. Now I play Avion Blade."

Avion Blade: Equip Spell

This card can only be equipped to E-Hero Avion. Increase Avion's attack by 1000 points, Avion becomes an effect monster with this effect: Should Avion attack a monster in defense mode deal battle damge to opponents life points. Should Avion be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead of Avion.

Avion now wielded a small sword with feathers for a hilt.

"Next I play Arrow of Fire."

Arrow of Fire: Equip Spell

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. Should this card be equipped to E-Hero Burst Lady change her into a effect monster with this effect: Burst Lady can attack directly. Should Burst Lady be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

A bow of fire appeared in Burst Lady's hands.

Avion ATK 2000, Burst Lady ATK: 1700

"Oh wow!" Jaden said in wonder.

"Now Burst Lady attack Jaden directly." Burst Lady made an arrow of flames and shot it at Jaden.

Jaden: 2300

"Now Avion attack Sparkman." Avion cut Sparkman down with his blade.

Jaden: 1900

"Alright my move! I activate Hero Cost. This allows me to special summon a hero since you destroyed one of mine. Now I call forth E-Hero Bladedge!" The gold hero appeared. Bladedge: 2600 "Next I summon Burst Lady." Jaden's Burst Lady joined the field.

Bladedge was sent and destroyed Avion. The sword vanished and no damage was taken.

Marcus: 4000

"Next my spell card Double Edge allows my hero to attack again!" Bladedge attacked Burst Lady destroying her weapon. "Now Burst Lady destroy Avion." Burst Lady blew flames and turned Avion to dust.

Marcus: 3800

Marcus drew a card after seeing it he smiled. "Now Jaden there is an old friend of yours that wishes to see you again. Now I special summon E-Hero Yubelios!" A new hero appeared he was male wearing skin tight black hero suit and he was wearing a mask but his eyes were unmistakable.

"Yubel is that you?" Jaden gasped in shock.

"Yes Jaden it's me, Marcus fulfilled your wish and saved me. Now I am here to help you, but first I must show you my power."

E-Hero Yubelios Dark

4 Stars

Effect Type: Any monster that attacks Yubelios their attack points are taken from the opponent's life points, before battle damage is applied.

ATK 1400 DEF 1500

"Now I play Claw of Yubel!"

Claw of Yubel Equip Spell

Yubelios is the only monster that can be equipped with this. Increase Yubelios' attack by 600. Yubelios gains this additional effect: He can make any of your opponents monsters attack Yubelios during your turn. If Yubelios is destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Yubelios: 2000

"Now Yubelios make Bladedge attack you!" Yubelios did and his eyes glowed and he sent out a wave of energy making Bladedge's attack points come out of Jaden's life points bringing them down to 0.

"This deck is yours Jaden, Yubelios did everything he could to help get me here." Marcus handed the deck over to Jaden. "Use this deck to protect your friends, I'm gonna try to get these new decks to strong duelists and hope they will be useful against the dark decks."

Jaden took the new deck and looked at all the new cards.

New Hero Yubelios

Hero Satellite

Hero Base Field Spell

Every E-Hero gains additional 300 ATK points. Whenever a E-Hero is summoned or special summoned you are able to draw one card. When you have 3 E-Heroes on the field this card cannot be destroyed.

Equip Spells

Sword of Wind

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. When this card is equipped to Avion he becomes an effect monster with this effect: Avion can destroy one spell card on the field each turn. Should Avion be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Arrow of Fire

Dagger of Water

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. When this card is equipped to Bubbleman he becomes an effect monster with this effect: Bubbleman can destroy one trap card on the field each turn. Should Bubbleman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Hammer of Earth

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. When this card is equipped to Clayman he becomes an effect monster with this effect: Clayman can destroy one monster card on the field each turn. Should Clayman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Staff of Light

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. When this card is equipped to Sparkman he becomes an effect monster with this effect: Sparkman can inflict 800 points of damage each turn. Should Sparkman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Orb of Dark

Any monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. When this card is equipped to Necroshade he becomes an effect monster with this effect: Necroshade can bring back one monster each users' turn. Should Necroshade be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Avion Blade

Burst Blaster

Burst Lady is the only one who can equip this card. Increase her attack by 800, changes her into a effect monster with this effect: Allows Burst Lady to attack all monsters on the field. Should Burst Lady be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Clay Cannon

Clayman is the only one who can equip this card. Switches Clayman's attack and defense, changes him into a effect monster with this effect: Allows Clayman to destroy a card in the opponents hand should he destroy a monster on the field. Should Clayman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Bubble Puncher

Bubbleman is the only one who can equip this card. Increases Bubbleman's attack by 700, changes him into a effect monster with this effect: Allows Bubbleman to send a monster on the field back to the opponents hand. Should Bubbleman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Wild Axe

Wildheart is the only one who can equip this card. Increases Wildheart's attack by 500, changes him into a effect monster with this effect: Allows Wildheart to destroy a monster without applying battle damage. Should Wildheart be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Spark Saber

Sparkman is the only one who can equip this card. Increases Sparkman's attack by 400, changes him into a effect monster with this effect: Allows Sparkman to increase life points equal to a destroyed monster's attack points. Should Sparkman be destroyed in battle destroy this card instead.

Yubel Claw

Shield of the Just

Increase the defense of any monster to 3000. Should this card be equipped by an E-Hero they cannot be destroyed by spell or trap cards. If they are destroyed by battle destroy this card instead.

Normal Spell

Super Power

For Each E-Hero on the field you can bring an equip spell from you deck and play it on the field.

Jaden couldn't wait to put these new cards into action.

To be continued

A fic that I've had on the back burner for to long, I never cared for the end of season 3 so this is a little re write with some yaoi spice

Also for those who were fans of New Hero, I have completed chap 2 but sadly it cannot be posted


End file.
